


This is a War (Between My Body and My Heart)

by Indefensible2017



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Romance, Smut, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indefensible2017/pseuds/Indefensible2017
Summary: Serena leaves for her sabbatical, unable to promise Bernie if or when she will return. Left struggling to come to terms with Serena’s departure and running AAU single-handedly, Bernie seeks solace in the unexpected return of her ex, Alex Dawson.





	1. Chapter One

“Is this where you tell me you want to go on a sabbatical, go and find yourself?”` Bernie hated herself for asking, felt as though she was suggesting something she absolutely didn’t want Serena to do, but Bernie knew deep down, had known for weeks, that Serena couldn’t stay at Holby, not like this.

“Something like that.” Serena’s eyes barely met hers before gazing down at the blanket that was wrapped around them.

“Right.”

“There’s too many ghosts, too many echoes, you know? It’s not making me happy.”

“What’s the big plan? What will make you happy?” Bernie asked, the only response she wanted to hear was ‘ _you_ ’ but she was almost certain that wouldn’t be Serena’s reply. 

 **“** I don’t know.” Serena shrugged.

“Go and work in a refugee camp? Move to the south of France, grow your own grapes?” The idea of Serena moving away filled Bernie with absolute despair. 

Serena replied with a small laugh. “That sounds good.”

Bernie didn't think it sounded good at all, it was the worst suggestion she'd ever made and she so badly wanted Serena to reject it and change her mind. “Any room for me in your future plans?” She felt her heart beat in her chest as though it might explode. Her whole body tense as she waited for Serena’s response. 

“I hope so.” Serena’s thumb stroked over the back of Bernie’s hand, their fingers still entwined, but her gaze was on the floor, unable to meet Bernie’s.

“Hope.” A word that ordinarily would hold so much promise now felt like the worst thing Serena could have replied with. Not a yes, not a no, it was limbo. Complete uncertainty.

Serena turned to her, pulling Bernie’s hand a little closer to her body. “I hope so.” 

Bernie knew the the smile Serena gave and the sincerity in her voice were all the reassurances she was going to get. She wanted more, she desperately wanted more, but she couldn’t ask, couldn’t make Serena feel obliged to be anywhere at any point, she needed to feel free.

Bernie’s heart leapt as Serena leaned in, placing the softest kiss on Bernie’s lips. Bernie felt a lump form in her throat as Serena’s nose rubbed against hers, as it had done so many times they had been at home, a reminder of the life they had shared together.

“Okay.” She closed her eyes, willing herself to remain unemotional, to be Serena’s rock as she had done for so many months now. “I can live with that.” Bernie doubted her own words. What would life be like without Serena by her side? “Do you really have to go?” she asked, her voice wavering. 

“Don’t ask me again, please,” Serena replied, looking up at the sky, “let’s not make each other cry.” She inhaled, her breath shuddering with emotion. 

Bernie could see tears brimming in Serena’s eyes. She couldn’t bear to see Serena cry again, absolutely couldn't bear to be the one that made her cry. “No, alright. Alright. Different question. Do you plan to come back?” 

Bernie felt as though the silence between them had gone on for hours as Serena pondered her reply.  The eventual smile that spread across Serena’s lips told Bernie her answer.

“I hope so.”

Hope. 

Bernie didn’t know if she could live with hope alone.  

Hope felt painful.

Hope felt like loss.

Her thoughts were broken by the pigeon nearby flying away - _‘Eddie the Eagle Edwards’ -_ the rubbish one who had crashed all the time. Bernie had lost track of the amount of times she had been rubbish - the times she had shouted at Serena for drinking too much, had panicked when Serena had asked her for space shortly after Elinor’s death and she had moved into a hotel for a month, had sided with Jason when Serena had rejected his help.

Bernie couldn’t help but wonder if she had done things different if she could have stopped Serena from wanting to leave now.  She turned her gaze from the sky to Serena to see the most glorious smile on her lips as she stared back at her.  Bernie wanted to tell her she loved her, how much she loved her more than she had ever loved anyone else in her life, but the thought of not hearing an ‘ _I love you too’_ for the third time that day was too much to bear. 

Eventually Serena’s fingers left Bernie’s and she rose from her deckchair, moving to stand by the edge of the room. She took a deep breath, her eyes closed. “I’ve destroyed so much of my life. Maybe one day I can rebuild something here.” 

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Bernie offered. 

 

* * *

 

“When will you go?” Bernie asked, her front pressed into Serena’s back as they lay under the bedsheets, the bedside clock ticking closer and closer to the start of Bernie's shift that morning. Her arms wrapped around Serena's waist and her fingers tracing gentle lines across the bare skin of Serena’s stomach. 

“Next week maybe.” Serena replied, her voice soft. 

“So soon?” Bernie was glad Serena was facing away from her as her eyes brimmed with tears she struggled to blink away. 

“I can’t stay here much longer.” 

“Okay.” Bernie’s reply was just a whisper, her voice strained.

She placed a handful of kisses across Serena’s neck, feeling a moan reverberate in Serena’s throat. Bernie pressed her body closer to Serena’s, enjoying the feeling of their legs entwining and the comfort of bare skin against bare skin. She kept her hands still on Serena’s stomach, the memory of Serena silently pushing Bernie’s fingers away from the apex of her thighs the night she had moved back in 3 weeks ago was still raw.

Bernie had hoped, since moving back, that the gap that had developed between them would disappear and that Serena would open up to her again, physically and emotionally, but last night’s conversation had only proved the distance between them had increased.

“I was thinking of Italy,” Serena spoke again, “just for a month or so and then somewhere else, maybe I’ll go back to America for a while.”

Bernie considered sliding out of bed, onto her knees on the floor, and begging Serena not to go. “Italy is lovely this time of year, lots of spring sunshine.” She replied in spite of her thoughts.

Serena hummed in happiness at the idea.

“What will you do out there?”

“I guess I’ll have to find a job. It’s not like I have much in the way of savings, not since paying for Ellie’s funeral.”

“I have some savings.”

Serena turned around in Bernie’s arms, her brow a little furrowed in confusion.

“From my father’s estate when he died,” Bernie continued, “It’s not a lot but it would mean you could relax, you wouldn’t have to worry about working.” She felt torn as the words left her lips, the last thing she wanted was for Serena to leave and now she was actually offering to pay for her to do so.

“Bernie, you don’t have to.”

“I want to. I want to take care of you, even if I’m not there with you.” She wanted Serena to be happy, to be herself again, more than she wanted anything, even if it broke her heart and left her bankrupt she would do it.

Serena smiled, reaching out and brushing Bernie’s fringe out of her eyes, softly tucking some of it behind her ear. “My wonderful, big, macho, army medic.”

Bernie knew she would always be Serena’s, from now until the end of time, even if Serena decided never to come back.

Serena captured Bernie’s lips in a deep kiss, all tongues and teeth and hands pulling each other closer. Bernie felt desire pool in her lower belly at the feeling of hips and breasts pushed against each other, her nipples hard and sensitive against Serena’s. She wanted to roll Serena onto her back, pin her arms above her head, suck and bite at her soft, pale skin, move down to put her head between Serena’s legs and taste her.

Serena pulled away, cutting their kiss short. “I need to help Jason pack.”

Disappointment sent Bernie’s heart plummeting into her stomach and she closed her eyes, feeling the bed shift as Serena slid out from the covers and disappeared into their ensuite to shower.  Bernie wondered if was possible they would grow so far apart whilst Serena was still here that once living in a different country Serena would simply forget about her altogether.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that you like the idea for this, thanks so much for your comments and kudos. :)

It took them three days to finally finish packing all of Jason's things. Boxes of DVDs and books filling the back of Alan's Land Rover as Serena, Bernie and Jason had shared an awkward and painfully sad goodbye. Jason had asked when Serena would be coming back, why she was going at all, she had responded withwith ‘ _I don’t know_ ’s that made Bernie’s insides pang like Serena had reached into her chest and dug her nails into her heart.

Serena had held Bernie’s hand tightly in hers as they had watched Alan drive Jason away. He had promised to come and visit Bernie on the ward and sometimes at home so they could watch World’s Strongest Man together. He had said if Bernie was lonely she could come and live with Alan too and Bernie had had to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears as he had hugged her.

Bernie remembered all the late night conversations she and him had had, dressing gowns on and cups of tea in hand at the kitchen table. He had shared his concerns with her over Serena's drinking, her treatment of Jasmine, how she didn't even watch quiz shows with him anymore, had completely forgotten about fish and chip night. He was finding it hard to cope with Serena’s grief, and his own, and had floated the idea of moving back in with Alan. He had asked Bernie how best to tell Serena and she had helped him find the right words, writing down different sentences with him until he found one that sounded right. Serena had never asked just how involved Bernie had been in Jason’s leaving, Bernie guessed it didn’t seem all too relevant now she was leaving also.

The consequences of Serena's breakdown were becoming more and more awfully real in front of Bernie's eyes. First losing her co-lead on AAU, now the loss of Jason in their home and soon the loss of Serena herself - Serena’s flight to Italy was leaving in two days time and every room in the house showed signs of her impending departure. The living room coffee table was stacked with travel magazines; the kitchen empty of its usual Shiraz collection now Serena had cancelled her wine subscription; the bedroom floor littered with half-packed suitcases and the wardrobes nearly empty.

Bernie had hoped to spend some time with Serena before her flight but now back to running AAU alone, as she had done just after Elinor’s death, she was working fifteen hour shifts and felt lucky just to be able to get home to sleep in her own bed for a few hours, to wrap her arms around Serena’s body and pretend that she wasn’t leaving at all.

Before Bernie knew it it was their last night together and she finally managed to get home at 11pm, after dealing with a last minute ruptured abdominal aortic aneurysm just as she had been getting ready to go home. Bernie was both disappointed and relieved when she got home to find that Serena was already asleep. She had no idea what she would say to her but she desperately wanted to hear her voice, to see her eyes sparkle as she smiled, to feel her lips against her own.

She stripped off her scrubs and slid under the covers, tucking herself up against Serena’s body. Bernie couldn’t stop the tears that fell down her face at the thought of this being their last night together.  “Please don’t go,” she whispered, unable to stop herself from vocalising the desperation that filled her body, “please don’t leave me, I can’t bear the idea of you not being here.”

Serena didn’t stir.

Bernie spent that night with her arms around Serena’s body, her tears soaking into the sheets wrapped around them as she tried to kid herself that this was all just a terrible nightmare.

* * *

 

“Everything in the boot?” Bernie asked, stood in the hallway of the house next to Serena, coat on and trembling hands shoved into pockets. She felt raw and heavy with dread, the effort to put on a brave face taking its toll. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get through the hour long drive to the airport but she had insisted she would drive Serena there, eager to spend whatever time she could with her.

“Yes. All packed.” Serena smiled.

“Okay, we better get a move on.”

Serena reached into her coat pocket and passed Bernie her front door key. “It seems silly to take this with me. Will you take care of it for me?”

If they had been married Bernie imagined this would be the equivalent of Serena taking her wedding ring off and giving it to her. What would Serena be taking with her to remind her of her life here? Maybe that was the point - she didn’t want to be reminded of her life here, the life she shared with Bernie. Bernie thought it would have hurt less if Serena had punched her in the gut instead. She nodded and put the key into her own pocket. “I’ll take care of it for you.”

Serena smiled, reaching out and brushing Bernie’s fringe from her eyes before sliding her fingers around the back of her neck and her thumb over Bernie’s cheek. Bernie tilted her head closer into Serena’s hand, closing her eyes and relishing the warmth of her touch.

Serena captured Bernie’s lips in a light kiss and Bernie heard herself whimper.

“Darling, Bernie.” Serena whispered against her lips. “Thank you for everything.” 

Was Serena saying goodbye? The thought hit Bernie like a tonne of bricks. She felt like her heart was cracking. “We should go.”

Serena nodded and they headed out to the car.

They drove to the airport in silence, Serena’s hand atop of Bernie’s thigh as Bernie drove. The hour seemed to both disappear in a flash and take an eternity. They parked up in the airport carpark and Bernie loaded Serena’s suitcases onto a trolley, pushing it with one hand towards Departures as Serena reached out to hold onto her other, entwining their fingers together.

Bernie debated, as she watched Serena check-in, if it would be appropriate to chuck Serena’s suitcases into a nearby water feature, or take Serena’s ticket from her hands and rip it up into tiny pieces. She constantly tried to remind herself how much she knew Serena needed this break, needed to find herself and have the space to grieve. She had to trust that when Serena was ready she would come back to her. She had to hope.

Serena came over, ticket in hand. “I have to go to my gate.”

Bernie’s stomach lurched violently. It all suddenly seemed so abrupt. Could she not have one more week to get used to the idea? One more night to hold her again?

Serena pulled her into a hug, nestling her head into the crook of Bernie’s neck. Bernie returned the hug, her breath shaking as she held Serena as close to her body as she could. She remembered the first time they had met in front of Serena’s broken down car; the first time they had kissed in theatre, how wonderful it had felt when Serena had pulled her closer for another kiss; the first time they had gone to bed together and Bernie had realised just how deeply in love with Serena Campbell she really was.

They stayed like that for a minute or two before Serena lifted her head, her lips crashing against Bernie’s with a force Bernie hadn’t felt from her in months. Serena’s tongue met with Bernie’s, her hands sliding inside Bernie’s coat and around her waist. Bernie felt her bottom lip start to tremble, the surge of emotion too much to bear, and Serena pulled away.

“Please don’t go.” Bernie’s eyes filled with tears and she tried to blink them away, her hands shaking as she reached out to find Serena’s, gripping them tightly.

“Bernie--” Serena’s voice was pleading not to make this any more difficult than it already was but Bernie couldn’t help it. She would beg on her knees in the middle of the entire airport if she thought it would make Serena stay.

“Please.”

“I love you, Bernie.” Serena’s eyes glistened with tears, her voice thick with emotion.

The words Bernie had ached for so long to hear from Serena’s lips made her heart soar. She opened her mouth to respond but the lump in her throat had become so large she could only manage a nod.

Serena gave a last squeeze of her hands before letting them go, “I need to get my flight, darling.” She placed a lingering kiss on Bernie’s cheek before she was gone, heading through the gates of airport security.

Bernie watched as Serena disappeared through security. She waited for a few minutes in the hope Serena would change her mind but after ten minutes Bernie realised she wasn’t coming back, and turned to head back to the car. She felt her legs tremble as she walked, thought about going home but couldn’t face the idea of being alone in the house. Work seemed like the best option, at least she would be busy there.

Bernie almost felt proud of herself for holding it together as she parked up outside the hospital, was starting to think perhaps she had avoided any major tears altogether until she reached Pulses. Her mind filled with countless memories of ordering coffee alongside Serena, buying coffee for Serena to cheer her up when she was having a bad day, bringing her pastries just to see the sparkle of appreciation in her eyes.

Bernie closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as the lift took her up to AAU. She could feel tears sting her eyes and quickly headed into AAU and into her office, now feeling powerless to stop the emotions that had bubbled on the surface for so long. She sat in her chair, burying her head in her hands as she sobbed.

Serena _loved_ her.

Serena had still left her.

Her sobs shook her whole body, made her chest ache and her throat sore. She heard a knock on the office door and looked up to see Morven poke her head into the room, concern apparent on her face.

“Ms Wolfe?”

She felt her cheeks redden that Morven would see her like this but she couldn’t stop. She buried her head in her hands again, her palms pressed against her eyes as she tried to quell the flow of tears.

Morven came over and knelt beside her, wrapping her arms around Bernie’s shoulders. “She’ll be back.” she reassured, “she’ll be back before you know it.”

Bernie hoped so.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! Your comments are so lovely. :)

Two weeks had passed since Serena had left but it had felt like months. Bernie had received a text from her to say she was safely at her accommodation in Florence and the flight had been okay, Bernie had text her back asking when would be a good time to call to chat but hadn’t got a reply. She had debated ringing but thought better of it - Serena had flown out to Italy to be alone, the last thing she needed was Bernie’s worry.

It hadn’t taken long for Bernie to decide she hated Serena’s house. She had once loved it but now it was unbearable - the emptiness was heartbreaking and Bernie found she preferred to be at work, had even slept in the on-call room on occasions when it had seemed to painful to walk through the front door and not hear Serena’s beautiful voice calling to her.

Morven, Fletch and Jasmine had invited Bernie out most nights, to Albie’s or nearby restaurants. She guessed Morven had told the others about her tears in the office and they were trying to cheer her up. She had accepted their offers once or twice but it just seemed so… pointless.

The office was a mess of coffee cups, empty pastry wrappers and polystyrene boxes from nearby takeaway outlets. Bernie had debated tidying up but couldn’t really see the point. The pile of patient paperwork was increasing day by day, the admin work associated with AAU was more than one person could cope with and Bernie wondered if there was a way to somehow dispose of it all rather than having to deal with it.

Her thoughts were broken by a soft knock at the door and she looked up to see Hanssen stood on the other side of the glass. She motioned for him to come in and he did, his eyes surveying the mess before he spoke.

“Ms Wolfe. I just wanted to pop by to see how you were doing.”

Bernie smiled, “I’m fine.”

He pulled up one of the chairs by the door and Bernie let out a small, exasperated sigh that thankfully went unnoticed. She didn’t want Hanssen to here, worrying about how well AAU was being run without Serena here, she needed to get on with her work.

“How are things without Ms Campbell?” he asked.

“Fine.”

He raised his eyebrows at her and Bernie’s gaze dropped to the floor. He wanted the truth.

“Difficult.” She corrected her response.

“Do you need a locum consultant in her absence?”

“No. I can manage.” The idea of Ric or some random from London joining her on AAU filled her with dread. She would rather be working 16+ hour shifts than deal with either of those situations.

“How are things at home?” He seemed a little awkward in his question, like he knew he was prying but he was going to do it, whether it was comfortable for them both or not.

“Quiet.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Bernie was surprised by Hanssen’s offer; she’d never considered him to be particularly supportive of anything other than activities related to running the hospital. Her wellbeing didn’t seem very relevant to that, but she was touched by his care. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, but thanks.”

He got up from the chair, “You look tired. Will you go home tonight, get a shower and a fresh change of clothes?”

Bernie nodded, “Sure.”

“Right, well you know where I am, Ms Wolfe, if you change your mind about that chat.”

* * *

 

Bernie stood in the en-suite bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Dark circles sat under her eyes, her hair was messy and hadn’t been brushed in days, her shoulders slumped forward with the tiredness that had hit her body as she had driven home that night. Maybe Hanssen had been right about coming home for a shower.

She’d decided to run herself a bath using some of Serena’s bubble bath she’d left behind. She remembered how Serena had always told her a bath could solve almost any problem. Serena would sometimes spend hours in the bath, contemplating life and coming to bed having made countless difficult decisions. Bernie doubted this bath would do anything other than get her clean but tonight she would settle for that.

The hot water stung her skin as she stepped into the bath, the bubbles creeping up over her body as she settled into the water. Bernie dipped her head back into the water, trying to find peace in the serenity of the silence that surrounded her. Instead, she found the silence suffocating and she sat up, trying to steady herself back in reality.

Bernie wondered if Serena could feel how much her heart ached for her. it ached like someone had opened up her chest and was squeezing her heart in their hands, squeezing it like it was going to burst. She loved Serena so much surely would be able to _feel_ how much she missed her. Could love transcend distance?

She pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat submerged in the water, her chin resting on her knees as her breath shuddered with emotion. Closing her eyes, she imagined Serena coming home, finding her in the bath and wrapping a towel around her, taking her to bed and holding her tightly against her. She imagined Serena’s lips and hands on her skin, the little moans Serena would make as she found bits of Bernie that delighted her.

Bernie stood up out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself to dry off before pulling on a pair of pyjama shorts and an old RAMC t-shirt. She drained the bath and stood in the doorway of the bedroom, staring at the empty bed that sat in the middle of the room. It looked overwhelming, too large for one person, cast in shadows and uninviting. It looked nothing like the warm, cosy nest that she and Serena had spent countless hours in.

Bernie headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, flicking on the TV in the living room and curling up on the sofa. Finding comfort in the sound of the television, she felt herself soon drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

Bernie grabbed the patient files from the nurse’s station, resting them against her stomach as she flicked through the names of the patients who had been admitted that morning.

“Ms Wolfe,” Fletch joined Bernie at her side.

“What’s up, Fletch?” she looked up from the papers.

“You’ve got a patient in bay 3, says she knows you.”

Bernie’s fingers fell onto the file as soon as Fletch finished his reply and she felt herself freeze as she read the patient name: Alex Dawson. “Thank you, nurse Fletcher.” She headed over to bay 3, her heart racing in her chest as she pulled back the curtain and saw Alex sat on the edge of the bed, her face covered in cuts.

“Bernie.” Alex smiled. “I wondered if you were on a trauma ward, seemed like your thing.”

“Alex. What happened?”

“Car accident.” Alex was just as beautiful as Bernie had remembered her, despite the blood that had streamed down the side of her face and dried there, and the open gash to her forehead.

“What are you doing here?”

“The paramedics brought me here, I think the idea is that you clean me up and ship me out.” Alex grinned at her.

“You’re going to need stitches to your forehead.” Bernie pulled over a small trolley of medical tools, slipping on a pair of latex gloves. “I meant what are you doing in Holby, I thought you’d gone back to the army.”

“I came to see you, Bern. This wasn’t _quite_ like how I’d imagined, but it’s one way of getting into the hospital I guess.” Her smile was soft, genuine, and retained none of the disappointment and hurt Bernie would have expected considering how things had been left between them. 

Bernie’s hands stilled on the antiseptic wipe she’d pulled from its packet. Why was Alex here to see her?

“It’s been a year,” Alex continued, “since I was here last.”

“Really?” It felt like 5 minutes and a lifetime ago at the same time. So much had changed. Bernie softly stroked Alex’s hair back away from her forehead, remembering the times she had done a similar action when they’d been in bed together, sweat on their skin and breaths heavy.

“I missed you.” Alex’s tone was sincere.

Bernie felt her breath hitch in her chest at Alex’s words but did her best to look unaffected by her words. She placed the antiseptic pad onto Alex’s forehead, dabbing at the dried blood gently.

Alex flinched under her touch as Bernie approached the open wound that sat across her temple.

“I’m sorry.” Bernie replied. An apology that extended way beyond their current situation... 

_I’m sorry for leaving the army without telling you._

_I’m sorry for going back to Marcus._

_I’m sorry for being a coward._

“I should get you a CT scan booked and we’ll need some bloods too, just to be on the safe side.” Bernie carried on.

“The cuts are from the windscreen, I didn’t smack my head on the wheel or anything.”

“I’d still rather we did the tests.”

Alex smiled. “You run a tight ship, Bern.”

“It’s not just me…” she said, about to explain she shared the ward with Serena, but the words died on her lips. Serena was no longer there.

“Who’s the lucky co-lead?”

“She’s on sabbatical.” Bernie’s response was clipped, not wanting to continue conversation on the topic further.

Thankfully Alex left the subject there and soon Bernie had cleaned the blood up from her face and had stitched the wound. “Nurse Fletcher,” she called Fletch over as he was passing the bay, “I need to get a CT booked in for Ms Dawson and I’m going to need FBCs, U and Es and LFTs please.”

He nodded. “On it, Ms Wolfe.”

“I’ll be back in a bit to check on your results.” Bernie turned her attention back to Alex.

“Thanks, Bern.” She reached out, brushing her fingertips against Bernie’s lightly.

Bernie felt her skin tingle at the contact and quickly pulled her hand away, running the curtain back around Alex’s bay before she headed back to the office. It was only when she had the door closed behind her that Bernie let out a deep breath.

She pulled her phone from her pocket, dialling Serena’s number. She needed to hear her, to be reminded of her wonderful voice, even if it was to exchange meaningless small talk, just to hear she was alright and that she was thinking of her, _anything_ would be enough.

It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five times.

Bernie’s heart sank. Serena wasn’t going to answer.

“I miss you.” She whispered, before hanging up the phone.


End file.
